Mientras pueda suceder
by Mocrak
Summary: TOKIO HOTEL/Placebo.Slash.Estaba bien tener un beso de despedida temporal.Aunque fuese repentino, brusco, fugaz y torpe; estaba bien.Y estaba mucho mejor, que el repentino, brusco, fugaz y torpe beso de despedida temporal se hubiese puesto mejor


**Mientras pueda suceder.**

Steve tiene una nueva argolla en la nariz, y el contorno de tatuajes a rellenar con color en el lado izquierdo de su pecho ha aumentado.

Lo sabe porque esa parte que ahora acaricia con fervor estaba libre de tinta la última vez que lo vio; el tacto metálico contra su cuello cuando Steve le susurra restregando su nariz en la zona, tampoco existía, y provoca que los escalofríos aumenten. Más y más y sólo se puede estremecer mientras aprieta sus dedos con fuerza brutal alrededor de sus hombros.

La última vez que se vieron fue hace cinco meses.

Han acordado desde el principio de todo que no habría problemas de tiempo porque ambos saben cómo es que las cosas funcionan: hay una nueva gira y uno de los dos tiene que marcharse. No hay una cuestión, tan sólo una situación; si las ciudades coinciden, se verán; si no es así, entonces tendrán que esperar a tener tiempo libre. Si hay tiempo libre, pasará una semana juntos; si las ciudades coinciden, entonces se escaparán dos de todas las noches que puedan encontrarse.

Eso no empieza ni tampoco están pensando en un final, simplemente suceden mientras pueda suceder.

Steve empuja con fuerza una vez y él se sostiene instintivamente de la cabecera de aquella cama que no los volverá a ver; después se queda quieto un minuto antes de moverse de nuevo, pero ahora más lento que antes. Despacio, despacio, de esa forma que lo hace balancearse con ganas y una desesperación desgarradoramente placentera.

En algunos momentos suponen que todo aquello no puede estar bien, pero comenzó tan favorable que Steve no puede ser fatalista al imaginar un final, y él se limita a darse la oportunidad de no ser racional por una vez de tantas.

A Steve le gusta besar su rostro cuando está casi cerca de llegar al final. Contrae el rostro en una expresión terriblemente sexy y se detiene por completo antes de terminar, meciendo despacio las caderas y sosteniéndose sobre sus manos comienza a jadear, recuperando la compostura. Las gotas de sudor se deslizan desde sus sienes hasta resbalar por su mentón, entonces puede sentirlas quemar sobre su piel, aun cuando están frías, completamente frías.

Se conocieron dos años atrás.

Siempre había sido más desinteresado en la atención pública recibida que los otros chicos, por eso algunas veces paraba y entraba a tiendas de música por el simple placer de entrar, hacer una crítica mental de sus instrumentos, evaluar lo que le gustaba y, si le apetecía, adquirir algún artículo que no necesitaba del todo en realidad, pero que sabía que no le estaría de sobra.

Aquella tarde había sido así. Exactamente igual pero completamente diferente, porque se encontró cara a cara con alguien a quien nunca se había planteado ver tan de cerca. Lo conocía, lo respetaba como músico, pero no tenía un interés especial en él. Era una tienda prestigiada y enorme, y ahí estaba él, Steve Forrest sujetando el mismo par de platillos que él pretendía tomar. Steve sonrió, le dijo lo siento con una risa pequeña y le preguntó qué clase de batería tocaba; contestó y, en menos de cuatro minutos se encontraba ya entablando una conversación completamente satisfactoria y amena.

Había pocas personas a su alrededor con quien hablar de sus cosas, y realmente ninguna con la que pudiera sostener una plática de temas que eran de interés directo para él.

Así se encontró hablando con el baterista de Placebo en una tienda en algún lugar que ninguno de los dos recordaba dónde.

Levantó las caderas en un movimiento certero y de objetivo específico cuando ambos hubieron normalizado la respiración.

Él seguía sosteniéndose de la cabecera y Steve aún se apoyaba sobre sus manos, colocadas a los costados de su torso, pero ahora todos sus músculos se habían relajado. Aun no estaban cansados. El choque húmedo comenzó de nuevo, despacio, sin ningún tipo de arrebato y él cerró los ojos, dejando hacer a los besos traviesos en su mandíbula, y las mordidas en su lóbulo.

Habían comido helado, habían tomado wisky y cerveza, habían decidido que se agradaban y querían quedar de algún modo alguna otra vez. El nombre "Tokio Hotel" no había sido nombrado para nada, y "Placebo" tampoco había entrado a colación hasta la tarde en que uno de los dos (ahora ya no recordaba cuál) dejó salir la palabra _gira. _La temida palabra gira. La estaba pasando realmente bien como para que resultara divertido el hecho de la posibilidad mínima de no volverse a ver. Tomaron, y realizaron una fiesta de "despedida temporal de trabajo".

Era una amistad que no tenía porqué terminarse, eso era todo, así que no había porqué darla por finalizada; estaba bien si continuaba.

Estaba bien si bromeaban, se retaban, y Steve se reía de su seriedad aparente.

Estaba bien si aquella sonrisa, con aquellos curiosos dientecillos que le daban un aire infantil, le hacían ver adorable. Estaba bien si acariciaba su cabello y le sugería un nuevo corte que lo haría ver más genial. Corte que nunca se haría, pero estaba bien.

Estaba bien tener un beso de despedida temporal.

Aunque fuese repentino, brusco, fugaz y torpe; estaba bien.

Y estaba mucho mejor, que el repentino, brusco, fugaz y torpe beso de despedida temporal se hubiese puesto mejor.

Sintió aquellos resecos labios sobre los suyos, rogando por humedecerse juntos; imaginó el futuro sabor a nicotina y entreabrió, dando paso, colocando la planta completa de sus pies sobre el colchón para levantar la cadera porque, después del beso, ya nada se calmaría.

Steve recarga su pecho sobre el suyo, deslizándose con facilidad, entremetiéndose el sudor, las ganas y el calor mezclado con el frío de sus extremidades. Están por terminar y se queda completamente quieto, aferrado a la cabecera, los pies incrustados en la cama y una mano callosa, tibia y ligera entre su miembro y sus testículos. Las embestidas son siempre exactas, precisas y a un ritmo constante que tan sólo se ve afectado por repentinos paros absolutos de movimiento, seguidos de una embestida más fuerte y profunda que las anteriores.

Terminan en un estado de letargo en que el cerebro pode volver a funcionar; relajando el cuerpo y estirando los miembros, Gustav se pregunta cuándo y cómo fue que el acuerdo de sexo comenzó, y si algún día (lamentablemente) tendrá que terminar.

Por ahora Gustav está bien con fingir que lo primero lo ha olvidado, y lo segundo no le importa.

Moonchild


End file.
